


The Tell-Tale Heart

by Youkali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: A Single Man AU, Bottom Lothar, Lolita, M/M, Multi, Paedophilia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>缺爱的忧郁症麦教授与野兽般的小洛萨的年龄操作，a single man au，被我好像写成了公路杀人片+悬疑片的奇怪东西。莱麦莱前提。</p><p>警告:黑，脏，不正确，各种各样的性暗示和色情描写，OOC,所有人都有点黑，详细暴力描写，一定程度的LOLITA梗和恋童，雷以上内容请慎入。</p><p>一篇神神叨叨的可怕的文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
  
麦迪文醒来的时候，先是感觉到了一些液体。  
  
头顶在往下落水，从额头流入眼眶，自鼻梁滑下鼻翼，打散了一片结痂的血污。接着他听到呼吸声，空气滑入充血的喉咙，酸腐味、昨夜的乳酪、血腥、松饼碎屑、动物内脏，他的食道被胃酸填满了，胃袋抽搐，肺部绞痛，体表皮肤集体失去了知觉，只有太阳穴上的疼痛还规律地跳动着。事到如今麦迪文很难分辨出所有疼痛的具体原因和位置，对于自己的呼吸也毫不在意。  
  
他身处一个铁皮房子里，杂物间的模样，墙上用粉蜡和丙烯颜料画满了层层叠叠的巨大警示符号，昭示着年轻激进的痕迹。它们的年代看起来很久远了，被屋顶漏下的水抹成了纵向模糊效果。角落里堆着一些废弃铁桶，两把长柄铲，大堆木板，一张看起来像十九世纪的那种能够收起桌面的橡木桌和几捆麻绳。麻绳堆里有一只蹬着绛红色高跟鞋的脚踝，她已经死了一段时间，皮肤涨开挤在劣质皮革里，苍白的踝骨上堆积了一片尸斑。  
  
麦迪文看得到自己的左手，无名指上的金戒指被剥走了，留下两条白印，手表也不知所踪。他的右手被挂在头顶，麦迪文试探着动了动，听到了金属敲击石灰的声音。  
  
情况一目了然。  
  
也许上帝在给他一个机会，像莱恩那样，死在一个从天而降的意外惊喜之中，好让他们两个有更多的相似之处。或许过一会儿，就有人会从那扇正对着他铁门进入，在他的额头替他开上一枪。  
  
一颗子弹，正中的位置，能够让一切归于平静。  
  
莱恩用食指点上麦迪文的眉心，眯起他深巧克力色的左眼，嘴唇无声地模拟了一个开枪的音效。  
  
莱恩有他见过的最美的眼睛，大而浓重，微眯起来的时候流淌着俏皮的蜜糖色，像是火苗炙烤着焦糖，那是甜的，就像他说话的声音。  
  
"我抓到你了。"  
  
"Always."  
  
麦迪文喃喃道，"Always."  
  
他几乎快看不清眼前，冰冷的液体混着血浆流进眼睑，莱恩模糊的影子朝他俯下身来，那扇铁门打开了，他听到了手枪保险的启动声。  
  
"他死了吗?"一个人说。  
  
麦迪文挨了一个巴掌，眉骨大概肿了，莱恩被打碎了，莱恩的瞳孔蒙上一层白雾，左侧脸颊渗出更多黏糊糊的温热液体。  
  
"他还活着。"  
  
"我早说该杀了他了，扔在这里烧掉，后面就是树林，没人会知道的。"  
  
"该死的他是个有钱的教授，他不是那种卖给屠夫也没人知道的女人和流浪汉，我们能从他身上弄出更多的钱来!"  
  
"然后呢?你打算怎么处理他?第一次抢劫就被扔进牢里的蠢货可不是我。杀了他，我们马上就能脱身了。"  
  
嘈杂声。吱吱咯咯。橡胶鞋底蹭着地面。繁杂的衣料摩擦。火药在枪管里震动。莱恩流着蜜的嗓音:"你总是不认真藏起来。"  
  
因为我不想让你找不到我。  
  
"我们需要钱!我的父母到了年龄还不愿意去死，我家里还有个女儿!"  
  
你找不到我就会紧张得踢自己的鞋尖，踢坏了好几双，那很贵，你这个娇纵的千金小姐。  
  
"昨天我刚为她买了牙齿矫正器，不是那些便宜的陶瓷玩意，隐适美的，一个就要九千美元呢。你要干多久才能拿到九千美元?"  
  
真可惜。麦迪文想，教授没有亲人和朋友，也没有能让他花牙齿矫正费的孩子，唯一的爱人死于三个月前的意外车祸，没人通知他，他在两天之后才知道这个消息。莱恩的前未婚妻在坟前朝麦迪文砸了一盒保险套，她涂着纪梵希小羊皮的玫瑰色嘴唇在克里斯汀克拉鲁瓦的黑色纱帽下摆出一个甜美微笑:"请您小心艾滋，淋病，梅毒，性器疣，乙型肝炎，衣原体感染，花柳性淋巴肉芽肿，非淋球菌性尿道炎，雌性蛲虫，它们会到您肛门附近排卵。祝您度过今后快乐的每一天。"  
  
没人喜欢麦迪文的存在，没有人想要他活着。  
  
一颗早晚出膛的子弹而已，或早或迟，为这世上的所有人省去些麻烦。  
  
*  
  
三十二岁的那年，我有了一个父亲。那是我结婚的第六年，辞去警局的工作在美术馆的第三年，孩子出生的第二年，我住在安娜堡一个尖形屋顶木造小屋里，屋后有花园，每周五有来修草坪的园丁和打扫的女工，我的孩子大多数时间交给了丈夫的母亲管理。  
  
我没有父亲，三十二岁之前的人生中一直没有，我也不为剩下的几十年报这份希望，毕竟生活繁杂，过去无关紧要。可是就在我做一些美术相关研究的时候，他从文件中出现了——一个不速之客，在所有人都不期待的情况下。他的经历与外形立刻吸引了我，令我诧异的是，我提出要见一面，他立刻就答应了，像是对这一天早有准备。  
  
老实说，在我循规蹈矩的贫乏人生里，麦迪文.埃兰的经历称得上一个传奇。他花了四个月就逼退了乌瑞恩家长子交往长达六年的未婚妻并且放弃芝加哥大学的工作拐带莱恩私奔，而在他们终于获得乌瑞恩家族首肯时，莱恩死于意外，这桩事故被怪罪到了他头上，流言蜚语逼得麦迪文无处容身只能逃回乡下。在三十七岁那年麦迪文遭到绑架，又因谋杀入狱 ，十一年后因鉴定出精神问题出狱。那时我已经在安娜堡出生，他一个人倒在墨西哥边境的一家旅馆门口，身中两刀一枪，身边躺着两具过分庞大的尸体，另外一具的脖子牢牢卡在他手肘里。  
  
"请坐，garona。"  
  
房门关上了。  
  
麦迪文望着我，我也望向他。他并不像传说中的阴鸷狡诈，也不像有什么精神异常，事实上他温和儒雅，是那种所有年轻人都会想要亲近的长者。麦迪文年轻时一定非常英俊，他嘴角带着扁平的笑容，两鬓的金发一丝不苟梳往脑后，黑色衬衫上的手工银扣顶上脖颈，领带卡着一枚红宝石领夹，上面融着金色的"med"。教授身上带着种墨水混合锈迹的味道，我说不上来，那是种被命名为陷坑与钟摆的法国香水。我看着他将左手边的拐杖靠上沙发扶手，从柜子上拾起一副玳瑁镜框架上鼻梁。  
  
"我能看到另一个人，他有准确的名字，叫萨格拉斯。"麦迪文将镜框推上舒适的高度，"他暴躁、强大，喜欢听话的孩子，讨厌威胁和阴谋，每当他操控我来谋杀谁，我都毫无知觉。"  
  
"我不知道扣在我脑袋上的罪名到底有几个真的是我干的，我也不知道他会不会在哪块地板下埋了尸体。"  
  
麦迪文透过镜片看我，灯光昏暗，那双眼绿得太过分，我不由打了个冷战。  
  
"不要害怕，他已经睡着了。我不会让他再醒过来。"麦迪文朝我笑了笑。他握住一支钢笔，尖锐的笔尖漏出猩红，像扎进颈动脉之后血液的颜色。摊在膝盖上的记事本封面印着德文的《死灵之书》，麦迪文在白纸上划拉出血红的一条。  
  
"抱歉亲爱的，我一直未曾试图联系你。我想没有哪位姑娘愿意被一个怪异的老人干扰了生活。作为补偿，你想要为你的研究或者好奇心了解些什么，我会尽量告诉你。"  
  
"您愿意吗?"我问道。那毕竟都是些几十年的老秘密了，或许警方都不曾知晓。  
  
"请谅解孤苦者一颗想要泄密的心吧。人趋向于告诉其他人秘密，将其化为共同财产有助于增强社会联系不是吗?就当是我对女儿的一些心机吧。"  
  
那位叫莫罗斯的管家为我奉上红茶，我接过来，有些坐立不安，除了打过一声招呼，原本想好的话一句也说不出口。  
  
不过自麦迪文过分低沉的嗓音开始缓慢进行一些陈述之后，我逐渐放松了起来。不得不说他非常有魅力，语调温和，眉眼沉寂，眼珠在热茶浓雾里呈现出柔软的绿松石色。我豪不怀疑他身上的年长、世故对年幼者的极端蛊惑力，即使不能完全理解他的话，只听得到表面的字句，我也愿意相信那就是真理。  
  
更何况只是一个孩子。  
  
那个孩子，被警察描述成一个漂亮的小疯子，他也多次在麦迪文的画里呈现出几分棱角，暗金色的头发，眼珠湛蓝，气势汹汹，对麦迪文以外的所有人充满敌意。  
  
"那个孩子....."我问道。  
  
*  
  
麦迪文是在六天后见到这个孩子的。那两个绑匪最后选择了更多的金钱，让他得以苟延残喘。躺在角落里的女人已经不再往外鼓胀，皮肤被蛆虫啃食而皲裂，紧接着陷落下来，薄薄一层覆盖在腿骨上。  
  
莱恩死后，麦迪文变得害怕生活。只因生活无处不在，故而莱恩的亡魂无处不在。麦迪文能在任何地方看到他，枕头上掉落的发丝，浴室里的皮肤碎屑，刮胡刀，保险套，冰箱上的便签，水龙头上的指纹，茶杯上的唇印，麦迪文摆脱不了他。即使在梦境中，麦迪文也能一遍又一遍地听到离别前的电话里莱恩俏皮的嗓音。  
  
"我会偷偷来找你，给你留个惊喜，记得注意窗外。"  
  
麦迪文把窗台上所有的花盆杂物都推了下去，再也没关过任何一扇窗。  
  
直到死亡即将降临前，麦迪文才陷入了睡魔的平静中。他大部分时间在昏睡和疼痛中度过，有个人很贴心地在他面前放了瓶湾蓝矿泉水，很遗憾只有一只手的教授没有力气打开它。  
  
头顶的螺丝松了，铁皮窗咯吱作响着摇摇欲坠，他可以试着等待一下莱恩未曾实现的那个惊喜吗?  
  
他抬起头，然后他看到了那个孩子。  
  
麦迪文的大脑在无休止的阵痛中不听使唤，对这个孩子的忽然出现也全无印象。大门关着，有两条细小的腿光裸着踩在地板上，沐浴着一道缝隙而下的月光，仿佛穿墙而入的小小幽灵。  
  
那是一个普通的孩子，约六英尺高，皮肤是病态的苍白，膝盖上密布肉粉色的擦痕。麦迪文的职业本能强迫他观察，一瞬间他认为这是个女孩，长发堆上瘦削的双肩，身上挂着一件过于庞大的女式T恤，正好挡住大腿根，像被套进了一个麻袋。  
  
"你好。"麦迪文的声带一运作就像在灼烧。  
  
孩子警戒地后退了一步，两条腿弯折起来，绷紧肌肉退回墙角。噢，这是个男孩。  
  
"你好。"麦迪文笑了笑，这次他放低了声音，"我叫medivh,你呢?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
孩子没回答，眉头紧缩，鼻翼抽动，睁大浅蓝色的眼珠，像在同时观察麦迪文。他摇摇晃晃，拖着高低不太均匀的肩膀，走路的姿势也有些扭曲，麦迪文猜测他的左腿受过伤。  
  
"你在这儿呆了多久?"  
  
男孩站在原地瞪视了麦迪文几分钟，像只敏捷的小猴子扑过来夺走了那瓶湾蓝，并暴力拧歪了瓶口。麦迪文没力气躲过一身一脸的水。  
  
他看着小野兽一屁股坐上教授裹在黑色西服面料下的大腿，如同鸟类舒展翅膀般伸展开一对沾满泥灰的小小赤脚。这只小猴子身上融合着浑然天成的优雅体态和怪异的粗野，他脖颈优美细长，却粗蛮地向后扭了半截脑袋朝麦迪文咧开嘴，牙齿错落得有些过于细碎，嘴唇是肉感的艳粉色。他将两个手背蜷起来胡乱往脸上一揉，哗啦啦转头甩掉头发上的水滴。  
  
而麦迪文落魄至极，黑衬衫上的莱茵石纽扣七零八落，却不妨碍锁在仓库里的他依旧像个漂亮昂贵的礼物——或许被扯坏了精致的外包装。他看着这只活蹦乱跳的野蛮小兽，麻木的胃袋感受到了久违的饥渴。肚子咕噜叫了几声，男孩停下来看了一会麦迪文，用两根手指戳了戳他凹陷的肚皮。  
  
又是一声。  
  
男孩咯咯笑了起来，他四肢着地地俯下身，灵活窜进一个角落，麦迪文才注意到他右侧有一大块废弃门板。  
  
"嘿，你喝了我的水是不是该学会分享。"  
  
他头发蓬乱，朝麦迪文困惑地眨巴眼睛，门外传来了脚步声，男孩像只受惊的野猫猛然竖起耳朵，撅着屁股扒拉了一下门后的什么然后头朝下地消失了。  
  
门被大力踹开了。  
  
一根枪管气势汹汹顶上麦迪文脑门，接着就是一大段粗鲁的问询。无非是父母妻女住址电话保险箱位置银行卡密码之类的，以及劳动人民对社会制度与中产阶级的无尽愤怒，显然在这几天里他们一无所获，像大驼鹿一样到处乱窜。麦迪文毫无反应，无用的大驼鹿用枪管砸了麦迪文的额头，又气急败坏地打开了保险。  
  
"你那些该死的画和收藏品呢?"  
  
麦迪文友善地张开嘴，示意对方可以将枪管戳进这里。  
  
这行为显然激怒了对方，于是又是一顿殴打。麦迪文感觉这回的胆汁快要保不住了，刚觉出饥饿的胃又因暴力抽搐成了一团。他怀念他的止痛剂和黑咖啡，男人的鞋尖上皮革四溅，针织面料兜着一对大奶子，像打了过多的睾丸激素。愚蠢的大驼鹿。啤酒肚散发着隔夜恶臭，裤裆上的精液都结块了，没有女人会忍受这种包皮垢的味道，他一定和妻子离了婚才如此肮脏可憎。踢打，枪械砸上颧骨，拳头上戴着铁戒指，麦迪文偏头躲了躲，于是一个巴掌，莱恩说"不管你怎么躲，我总会找到你的"。自以为是的婊子。又一个巴掌。莱恩的胡渣。莱恩的腰窝。莱恩的嘴唇。莱恩的肩胛。莱恩的枪。莱恩。莱恩。莱恩。  
  
在莱恩的手指第一百次往他眉心开出那一枪，这一切终于结束了。麦迪文可能晕过去一小会儿，那头大驼鹿不知道什么时候走了，留下几片鞋面皮革剥落的碎片和鞋跟碾磨出的灰尘形状。  
  
麦迪文将自己蜷成一团，开始止不住地流出血和眼泪的混合物。角落里发出了一点声响，五根脏兮兮的手指扒住地面，然后一个小脑袋探了出来。  
  
麦迪文想把自己藏起来，沉到湖里去。  
  
男孩不太协调的四肢野兽般运作着，他一下扑倒麦迪文身上，坐上了教授被剥夺了腕表与戒指的左手。麦迪文感觉到一个热乎乎的光裸屁股压上手背，袖扣硌着臀肉，中指骨节正好顶在男孩延伸到臀缝末端的尾椎上。那只天真而青涩的屁股不怎么安生，一直磨蹭到麦迪文手腕，两只膝盖朝长者毫无羞怯地打开。男孩手里抓着一块饼干碎屑，开始努力往麦迪文嘴里塞。  
  
这模样倒像是莱恩喂养仓鼠时的焦灼，他又要拿翼纹鞋尖踢桌角，问麦迪文那只圆滚滚的小畜生为什么不肯张嘴。  
  
"或许它已经活够了。"  
  
莱恩抛弃桌子踢了他一脚。  
  
麦迪文的喉咙充血发炎，以便随时化为一摊脓水。而男孩意志非常坚定，一定要叫某只活够了的仓鼠吞下这几块干巴巴的面粉片。他的动作又急又气，眼眶红得一塌糊涂，三根手指撬开麦迪文的嘴唇硬是要往里塞。麦迪文只得领受他强迫的好意。他打开双唇的入口，用受伤的嘴含住饼干碎屑和男孩的手指，慢慢送往舌根，用唾液打湿它们。  
  
男孩欣喜地看麦迪文蠕动腮帮，凑过脸来用绵软的嘴唇含住了他，舌尖微微顶住下齿列，向他嘴里度了一大口带温度与唾液的水。  
  
他一定不是第一次做这种事了。  
  
麦迪文不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。这面墙，这块地板，这扇窗下，不知道躺过多少个人，留下过多少尸体，他们将抓痕与血液留在手铐上，长出怨恨的斑斑锈迹，满怀求生的渴望，经历数十天的折磨与恐惧，苦苦忍耐，最终走向死亡。只有一双属于孩子的蓝眼睛注视着每一个人来来往往，被肢解，被贩卖，被烧毁，或是像角落里那个依旧腐烂着的可怜女人。好像这就是他妈的人生的全部过程一样。  
  
这双眼睛，思考过自己的未来吗?  
  
在他充满暴力和屠杀的短暂人生里，幻想过离开与改变吗?  
  
男孩在望着他开心地笑，似乎他永远都这么开心。他趴上来，胫骨压着长者的腿跟，去舔麦迪文的脸。湿滑软糯的舌尖从两瓣呼着热气的粉红色软肉中探出来，小小的红肉鲁莽地黏上每一寸皮肤——那些是麦迪文刚被枪管砸出的伤口。细碎的牙齿磕到麦迪文鼻梁上，脸颊和发丝带着种无知者特有的愚昧与亲密一路向上磨蹭，卷走大片的血液。  
  
一只迷乱的野生幼兽。  
  
"Medivh."麦迪文又重复了一遍自己的名字。他确信这孩子听得懂人话，不过消化能力不比一只癞皮狗强多少罢了。  
  
"Medivh,这是我的名字。"  
  
教授虚虚握住那只活力充沛的手腕，捏着脂肪下不成熟的骨骼，用男孩的指尖点上自己的心口。  
  
"Me—di—vh."  
  
麦迪文重复。  
  
男孩张了张嘴，他柔软细微的幼兽嗓音带着发育期的沙哑震动，只发出了第一个音节——"med。"  
  
"没错。"麦迪文笑了，"你可以叫我med."  
  
男孩也跟着笑，他一遍遍重复着med的名字,声音尖而缠绵，像是幼猫寻求哺乳的叫声。  
  
麦迪文握住他的手，让男孩的指尖碰到他自己的心口。  
  
"你呢?你叫什么?"  
  
男孩的胸脯因呼吸与发声而震颤，他好奇的双手捂住喉管的麻痒之处，直起膝盖站了起来。  
  
"Lo...."他说出了一个音节。  
  
*  
  
"这是我的洛，那些是我的珍宝。"  
  
麦迪文第一次展出那副《死亡》的时候，就用了这么一句解说词。画里头是个女孩——以及充斥着整张画面的珠宝银器。雕花的古董首饰盒、水晶杯、烛台、明朝花瓶、蓝丝绒礼服、法贝热复活蛋、手工蕾丝，女孩蜷缩成胎儿的模样，珠宝项链挂在她肉欲丰盈的脚趾缝，缠进她私密之处的毛发里，堆叠在她花白的裸体上，色彩繁盛，笔法油腻。这张画面的艳俗和下作以及其中表露出的可耻念头足以震惊所有认识麦迪文的人。  
  
死亡?理想的死亡?死在肤浅的纸醉金迷和庸俗之中吗?  
  
美术杂志上记载了评论者的窃窃私语:"埃兰教授该不是被什么丑东西附身了吧。"  
  
要叫我说，这画面其实颇有麦迪文式的鬼气森森，像陪葬品和陪葬的幼童。  
  
然而那个人们眼中纯粹的禁欲的如同孤堡幽灵般阴郁的教授像要打碎所有崇拜似得，只是无所谓地说了一句。  
  
"它们很美啊。"①  
  
让我们回到当下，麦迪文依旧毫不在意地打碎着别人对他的幻想——这回是我的。  
  
"我无意于利用他，但我确实做了这些。"麦迪文吹了口杯口的雾气，有些心不在焉，"没有人想要憋屈地被迫离开世界，死亡原本是一个人一生中唯一一次摆脱物质世界的机会，我不会留给那些可悲的大驼鹿。而这个男孩，他需要被拯救。"  
  
"基于后面发生的事，您有没有想过，也许那才是最适合他的位置。"我问道。  
  
"他没有过选择机会，当我向他展现另一个世界，他依然可以做出回归的选择。"麦迪文回答，"我没有权利把野生动物关进自以为文明的体制之中，所以我将对他的驯化过程称作某种利用。我承认这是出于我的私欲，他成了我活下去的理由，我想要带走他。"  
  
他继续说:"这份利用也是相互的，他爱我正如他会爱上每一个被关进仓库里来的人，他理解不了寂寞，但寂寞理解他。他把我当成一个宠物或者玩伴，我也一样，我们都错误定义了自己对于对方的阶级地位。"  
  
只是面对共同敌人时，内部矛盾不会显露出来。  
  
  
"那么之后呢，您不会以您的意志改变他的选择吗?"  
  
  
*

 

要说什么样的人最易于操控，那必然是心怀希望的人。无论是最纯洁的，还是最世故的，希望总是要人性命。

首先，给他画一张看似可实现的图景，然后，强化这份欲念。

"Lo,come here."

麦迪文招呼他，"你想听外面的故事吗?"

外面的玫瑰、风车、海滩、矢车菊、白房子、玻璃窗、游泳池、流行划过地球上空的盛景，还有很多像你一样大的孩子。他们正好处于叛逆期，一个一个都是讨人厌的小恶魔，往墙上乱涂乱画，在空地上打橄榄球，偷父母的保险套，买色情杂志，冲女孩子吹口哨。而女孩们都学会了往眼皮上抹深色眼影，穿薇薇安韦斯特伍德发明的超短裙，从成年仆役身上习得一些模糊不清的左倾思想和娇媚作态。

麦迪文也经历过那种野蛮的年代，他睡了一个男人，然后在铺天盖地的谩骂声中离家出走了。这个男人没和他撑过第一个月。

"你会是最讨人喜欢的那一个。小孩子不讨人喜欢，多半是因为它们不够漂亮。"

漂亮的小男孩正专心致志地用力咬碎一块塑料。他拼尽全力对付眼前透明的敌人，在地板上以鼓起的臀部为中心转了半个圈撞上了麦迪文的皮鞋。

他"嗷"的叫了一声。麦迪文很为他终于愿意发出声音感到高兴。

"我们可以一起出去，你有什么想要的东西。"

男孩从嘴里拿出沾着唾液的塑料片在地上湿淋淋划出了一个简略的方形。

"比起那些驼鹿，你更愿意和我在一起。"陈述句。

方形上斜斜竖了两道线，代表屋顶，四面又树立无数道线，麦迪文看不出这是指代树木还是高楼还是别的东西，但这必然是副粗劣的场景——或许他可以教洛画画。

"听着，洛。"麦迪文严肃地伸出两根指尖，这个动作代表了重要的事，男孩立刻正面转向他并用顽皮的手掌捉住了它们。

"无论你向往的这个地方在哪里，他都不在这里。跟我走，我带你去。"

麦迪文的指缝里夹着他袖口的最后一颗莱茵石纽扣，男孩发现后焦急地张开嘴，咬了几口麦迪文的指尖才用牙齿捞走了它。

"喜欢吗?你可以得到更多。"

如果这世界上真的有他妈的生活，那么一定在外面，在远方，在你积蓄所不能达到的没去过的地方。

莱茵石闪着人工廉价的光，蓝得像孩子充满渴望的眼珠。

"Med~"

只有小孩和诗人才会这么想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①《洛丽塔》  
> 那是我的洛，"她说，"这些是我的百合花。"  
> "是的，"我说，"是的。它们很美，很美，很美。"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力预警

 

"我们必须在一起。"

教会一只猴子用一根铁丝开锁或者用一块砖头砸烂窗杆不需要太多的语言。它们不会想要知道起因经过结果，猴子们只会渴望他们被训练而渴望的那些东西。

"你想要和我在一起。"

就像女人的头部以下无毛绝症和男人的阴茎尺寸，他们不知道做一群互相抓虱子的猩猩或许比现在更适合他们。

男孩就处在可以用一整天玩一块石头或一块布片的年龄。他的最爱是喂养麦迪文。自从麦迪文接受他的接济，洛就会每天从门板后的地底下带来各种不知名的食物强行塞进教授嘴里，然后仔细观察麦迪文几乎永远面无表情的脸在心里暗自揣测大宠物的下一个动态。

这样是开心吗?是饿了吗?是不想被触碰吗?是想要尿尿吗?

"洛，再练习一遍。"

是困了吗?冷了吗?无聊吗?想要出去兜风吗?

"钢丝缠在窗杆上。"

男孩大约刚从哪片地下水域爬上来，像只落水的小狗不停在麦迪文身上打滑，两颗幼稚的乳头黏在廉价针织面料上，把不成熟的粉色阴茎和肉鼓鼓的小屁股显得一览无余。他踮着一双赤脚伸直身体把钢丝插进教授头顶的手铐锁眼，麦迪文低头看他细细的跖骨在脚背上随着脚趾用力的动作突出一下又隐藏回皮肤深处，滑下踝骨的水滴在脚底下湿哒哒拥挤成一小滩。

这双脚不需要隐藏在其他动物尸体的皮革里。

麦迪文用袖子替他擦干腿上的水，胫骨上的金色茸毛刚刚站起来，又立刻被新的液体打湿。但教授此刻百无聊赖，愿意替漂亮孩子做些挥霍生命的无用功。

锁眼第六次被顺利打开了。麦迪文活动了一下失去血液的左手臂，站了起来，男孩照例要问他讨一个拥抱，麦迪文蹲下来搂住男孩的腰背在额头上亲了一口，赠与了他一枚黄铜胸针作为奖励。

男孩也有样学样地仰起脸来亲麦迪文，不过他的吻比较粗暴，先是亮出了牙齿，而后用力一口咬在了颊肉上——就像他对待心爱的塑料碎片。被留下过两个齿痕的麦迪文赶紧在他动武前躲开了。

男孩不满地拽着他的袖子挂到长者身上，试图阻止麦迪文被其余东西夺走注意力。

上一次查看的时候角落里的女人已经被昆虫吃空了，变成一滩躺在骨架上的干瘪面皮。洛有一次拔断了她的水晶鞋跟，麦迪文赶紧掰开幼兽的手把那根脏兮兮的东西扔回尸骨堆里。

为此洛还呲着牙跟他闹了五分钟的脾气。

右手边的门板后藏着几个废弃铁罐和一个小洞——洛从那里钻上来。看起来像什么地底小洞穴，洞口不大，又深又黑，只容得下一个骨骼柔软的孩子，或者一把铲子。

洛给麦迪文带上来一把生着锈的伸缩刀，麦迪文将它塞进了墙缝和泥土里。

"我们最好选择一个安全的，简单的逃脱路径。比如把这个洞挖大一点，可你没法告诉我下面是什么，而我不能保证你的安全。"

男孩专心地看了会教授的脸就转而用牙齿研究麦迪文袖克夫上的缝线。

"只有见机行事，那绑匪说话水平不高，也足够潦倒，不会有多少人手，这没什么难度。"麦迪文说着叹了口气。还是需要探路，他不是詹姆斯邦德也不是杰森伯恩，论体力甚至赶不上一个夜间跑步的普通人，他没法对付任何需要动手的突发情况，他需要什么人替他掩护，还需要一把枪。

而幼兽——他们既不会自保也不可控，很容易就会被猎人杀死。这么漂亮的野兽，要是被什么东西穿了几个洞或折了几根骨头未免太可惜了。

"算了。"麦迪文一边自言自语一边走回窗前，"我还能给点好处拖他几天，你先回去吧。"

男孩黏糊糊地跟在麦迪文屁股后面不肯离开，教授刚把自己铐回窗台，洛又凑了上来，他将屁股上的两团肉挤到麦迪文膝盖上，手臂打到长者的肩膀，温热的头发又扫过长者裸露的犬齿。一个疯疯癫癫的小精灵，过于天真地把一切都贡献给某个无意间闯入森林的心怀诡秘的人类，顺着脚步声——

"洛。"麦迪文的嗓音突兀地停顿了一截，"快跑!"

脚步声停止。门打开了。

这次进来的是那个眼神锐利的瘦子。洛惊恐地从人类身上跳起来想躲回森林里，却在水滩里摔了一跤，骨骼撞上地板发出颇为恐怖的动静。

那只柔软的细小的手腕在被男人长着黑色汗毛的粗野手掌掐住时，洛发出了一声濒死动物般尖锐的惨叫——有什么东西被玷污了。

男孩没反抗，他瑟瑟发抖地顺从了。

"快放开他!"

麦迪文也在高声尖叫，但他的嗓子已经被烟酒与长久的过分平静毁了，又沉又破，发不出什么能表现情绪的声音来。

这个男孩是赛利格曼笼子里那只习得性无助的狗，在无数次的电击实验里变得逆来顺受，以至于在极端惊恐之下敞开肚皮迎接伤害。

"他的手腕已经脱臼了。"

"很快你的手也要断了。"绑匪制服一只野猫那样提着男孩受伤的手腕扭到背后，用右手里的枪柄狠狠砸了几下挣扎不断的脑袋，男孩的声音立刻微弱了下去。他蓬乱的头发挡住了脸，很快其中几缕就被流下的血浆浸湿了。男孩的蓝眼睛透过染红的金发看他，又垂了下去。麦迪文看不清他的状况了。

"这只是个孩子，我第一次见到他，我甚至不知道他是哪里来的，你没有必要这么紧张。"麦迪文控制着声音的颤抖。

"我可不紧张，教授，一只小狗而已。告诉我你是在紧张他还是紧张你自己?"

*

Anduin Lothar

麦迪文在记事本白纸上写下这么一个名字。

"这是我第一次听到他的名字——他有这么个好名字，我一直以为洛是唯一的小名。男人用枪管指着他的脑袋——"麦迪文拿那支渗着红墨水的钢笔尖指向自己的喉咙，这动作像是要划破谁的气管，他接着说，"——当个好孩子，安度因。我说过这事情如果发生第二次就打断你第二条腿，那样你再也没有办法跑到其他地方去。"

我下意识地远离了他的钢笔尖，麦迪文注意到了，重新将它放回纸面上。

"我不怕变成肥料或者蛆虫的便餐，你知道总有一天，每个人都要和自己玩一种游戏，那古老的、无名的、最终的单人游戏。①可我还即将拖着一个无辜者下地狱，他还小，还没来得及看到外面的世界。"

虽然外面的世界对他来说可能是同样的噩梦。

 

"教授，我想一直没砍下你哪条胳膊是对你太过仁慈了。"

男孩奄奄一息，白色皮肤上的擦伤红肿流血，已然超过了波提切利描绘的香艳的粉红色。那些血水一滴一滴打进地上的水里，晕出一团一团的深红色——麦迪文感到呼吸困难，他的左手向后摸索着抓住了洛塞给他的那把伸缩刀。

"我们选左边那条好不好?右边的可以留给你画画，我不是那种不好说话的人。"

枪管对准麦迪文，第一枪打到麦迪文耳畔的石灰墙上，第二枪打中地板，第三枪打中了他的左肩。

"血流出来的时候，那只小猴子突然间反抗了。如果你看过电视上那些搏击比赛——那男人像拎一只死猫那样拎他，而洛突然把两条腿缠到绑匪的脖子上，就是那种侧过身倾斜旋转的重力把戏，他动作太快，一下掀翻了对方，从地上爬起来快速从门里窜了出去。"

我突然意识到了不对劲，麦迪文形容的那种动作太过教科书，像是受训过的。

麦迪文在白色笔记本上划破了第二道猩红色的墨线。

快跑。洛，快跑。

"安度因.洛萨!"绑匪怒气冲冲地喊着孩子的全名冲出门去，还没忘了一脚踹上铁门。

麦迪文低头盯着地上那摊被融合成粉色的肮脏水渍，几天内获得的生机又从他身体里剥离，他感觉自己在逐渐枯萎。完了，他想。完了。如果丑恶的地精和食人魔要就此夺走他拥有了五天的宝贝，他毫无办法。

麦迪文能听到外面的嘈杂脚步，第二个第三个沉重的男人脚步声，撞击，铁板震动，谩骂，枪声，他听得到幼兽的每一声尖叫——它们在他脑子里幻化成无数个更糟糕的画面，以便抵抗任何现实中可能出现的血腥场景。

是的，他毫无办法。

那根钢丝被洛带走了，他只能呆坐在这里，不停地从脑子里蹦出一只孩童的断手或者一截被打折的腿骨，这些画面太过血腥，他甚至没办法平静地思考莱恩来逃避现实。莱恩用两根手指指着他的眉心，蜜糖色的笑容在麦迪文眼皮下爆炸了，爆破的血管喷出火热的淋巴液，脓肿在外层组织像白色珍珠那样膨胀开，一辆重型卡车轧过，远光灯划出一道扭曲的弧线，单调的打滑声，接着一团发泡的面包喷出鲜红色果酱，流了一地皮肉碎屑。

有个暗金色头发的小女孩站在他面前，穿着一件满是血污的宽大t恤，一双血淋淋的小小赤脚踩在融化的水中，把所有白色染成粉红。

"Med~"他发出了奶猫般细软的叫声。

噢，是个男孩。他的洛。

麦迪文抬起头来，男孩手里抓着一根铁丝，踮起脚，跖骨浮动，关节上绽开鲜红的裂口，他贴上麦迪文的胸膛，卡擦一声解开了手铐。

"Med~"他又叫了一声 。麦迪文从未见过他如此凄惨的模样，可那双蓝眼睛里闪着自己给予他的廉价梦想，比人工水晶还要绚烂夺目——这是世界上最美最纯净的孩子，他会将这些都画出来。麦迪文奖赏给他一个拥抱，铁门开着，洛是从正门溜进来的。麦迪文几步上前拉开了门，门外是一条水泥走廊，几个紧闭的房门和一条声音很大的铁板楼梯，还有一个端着猎枪的人。

"现在，躲起来，乖孩子。"麦迪文弹出伸缩刀，"我要出发了。"

"结束了。"那把猎枪说，"你别想藏起来，我不可能找不到你。"

莱恩的手指果然没法模拟枪口，他太过满怀爱意，没法表演出哪怕一分的气势汹汹。

"那个蠢货一直想要从你身上挖出油水来，我可不赞同。你们这群满脑子诡计的欧洲人，我不会让谁活着走出这里。"

这半个月麦迪文第六次听到保险打开的声音，几乎对此感到无聊与厌倦。如果他没法对付一杆猎枪，至少用一次近距离的现场死亡告诉某只幼兽什么叫做反抗。

"现在，滚回房里去，我不想血溅得到处都是。"喷着口臭和唾液的怒吼。

"你知道杰克逊波洛克的画吗?"

"你说什么?"

"你看过《犯罪小说家》吗?"

"闭上你那张塞满狗屎的嘴，我没兴趣了解你的脑子!"

麦迪文自顾自继续说，声音像德克萨斯地平线那样平滑无聊:"一把铲子得符合某些条件，铲尖要尖，握把要短，才能在有限的空间里施展开来。②尤其是打磨过的，剥削精炼得像刀尖一般,比一般的刀会更加顺手。"

"我可是最后一遍警告....."他没说完，一把打磨过的尖尖的小铲尖从他腹部穿了出来。洛就站在他身后，平静地抽出铲尖，第二下插在他右臂，枪走火了，打到一片铁罐上。

接着是第三刀，第四刀，第五刀，第六刀，男孩脸上溢满了幸福的笑容，像在玩他的石头和布片——这是一种无法停下的新奇游戏，每一下都能制造出不同效果。子弹在仓库里像玻璃弹珠一样乱飞，波洛克杰克逊的红色颜料溅到男孩苍白的皮肤上，溅到他黯淡濡湿的睫毛上，溅到他鎏着金色的头发上，溅到他肉欲的唇瓣上，把他喷绘成舞台上穿着粉红丝绸裙的魔女嘉莉。

第七刀，第八刀。

动脉里的寄生生命往外喷洒，那具被寄生的躯体开始抽搐了，关节粗壮的成人手掌去捉男孩握着铲柄的手。第九刀，剁烂了他三根手指。

第十，第十一。

一切都失控了。

他不知道自己犯了什么错，他一无所知，他还是那个纯净的把玩人工水晶和玻璃弹珠的孩子，他不过在屠杀一只牲畜，一个流水线下来的被大量生产的货物，由脂肪、氨基酸、香波、尼古丁以及大量动物尸体组成，植入了不怎么高明的意识程式，从道德层面就像咬碎一块塑料碎片或者拔断一根水晶鞋跟。

"你见过天使吗？"麦迪文突然问我。

"只在那些画里。"我答道。

"上帝眼里一个个圆滚滚的长翅膀的可爱东西，在我们眼里可能只是一道致盲的光，一些振幅，噪音，脑海中的抽象呈现，或者更可怕的上层现象与精神疾病。"

"您是说那副《初生》吗?"

那幅画上是一只翅膀没长全的小天使沐浴在母体鲜血里。羽翼脆弱稀疏，肱骨与尺骨温柔地蜷在背后，画面白而空旷，只有天使血红。

展会现场播放着令人难以忍受的高频噪音。

"十七刀。"他说。

麦迪文站在原地呆看着他。

安度因.洛萨像抖毛的小狗甩了甩脑袋，甩掉发梢上的血水。他左手提着铲子，一路滴着脏器粘液踩过一团肠子向麦迪文走来。他步伐轻盈，眼珠因兴奋发亮，稚嫩的脸上洋溢着渴求表扬的微笑，向年长者伸出了手。

"没有人想要麦迪文活着。"

可是他到底找到了，一个拼命想要麦迪文活下去的人。一个同样被所有人抛弃还在拼命活下去的人。即使他心智不全，一无所知——麦迪文不在乎。他到底是怎么想，出于本能，出于求生，出于孤独，出于能力范围之内的可能，还是出于野兽天然的攻击性，麦迪文不在乎对方是真的依赖他，还是单纯想要保护一个新找到的玩具。

一切的动机和诡秘都比不上一个活生生的带着热度的笑容。

他只是拉住男孩的手，就像他一百次一千次一万次拉住莱恩的手，牢牢抓住，一起往有阳光的地方跑去。

 

*

 

"我捡走猎枪，还剩下两颗子弹，我们杀了接下来的两个人，每一个都死得不太美观。其实杀人并不是必须的，但他觉得很好玩。他没尝试过任何他真正喜欢的事，我不想打搅他的兴趣。这些我都没有告诉过警察。"  
  
我倒抽了一口气。  
  
"开玩笑的。"麦迪文笑了笑，他的绿眼睛隐藏在光影里，像一副诡秘阴森的椭圆形画像，"我阻止过他了。后来的整整半年我都处在一种痛苦之中，认为是我害他犯下了这些过错。"  
  
我开始对麦迪文的精神状况持保留态度:"您怎么向警察解释那十七刀?"  
  
"什么时候受害者的防御手法是否正当合理有分寸也要受到指责了？他是头巨熊，我的个子都够不到他胸口，没法一刀封喉很抱歉。"麦迪文耸了耸肩，"我就这么对他们说。他们很快就开始着手调查了。"  
  
调查结果出来了。这群人的背后似乎有个大组织——警方不愿意透露更多。而安度因.洛萨的母亲是他们抓来的，她被强奸后在地下室生完了孩子然后死去。从任何角度来说，麦迪文直接导致他谋杀了自己的父亲，但也替母亲报了仇。程序不正当，但无可指摘。  
  
"至少他还不是俄狄浦斯王。"麦迪文对此毫无歉意，讲了个并不好笑的笑话，"我不会让他知道这件事，在人生中留个污点毫无必要。"  
  
我不安地磨蹭着座椅。曾经作为警探的正义之心在催促我，我有些忍不住了:"所以您能够了解这个孩子为什么会变成后来那样。"  
  
"他变成哪样?"麦迪文反而对我的问题感到疑惑，他表现得太真诚，我看不出其中一点做作的痕迹。他强调，"他是个好孩子，一直都是，从未改变。"  
  
麦迪文的对于"好"的理解似乎与正常人有所差池。我不知道是不是离群索居者多少有些自作聪明的毛病。  
  
"我知道乌瑞恩先生的死和长期的外界压力对您的精神状况造成很大影响，您不止一次因为服药过量被送进医院，我想您也知道外界是怎么传言的。"  
  
"噢迦罗娜，你是个聪明的女孩。"麦迪文又笑，他支着玳瑁框架，倒是显得亲切温和。但他本身与这两个词相距太远，在这种语境下只叫我感觉到阴谋和怪异。  
  
"你是认为一个精神状况不稳定甚至几度试图服药自杀的抑郁患者不该领养孩子对吗?可我认为，一个聪明的女孩，理应看得更远一点。"麦迪文往咖啡里加糖的模样太像一个会往妻子餐前的雪莉酒中放入二氧化汞的丈夫，我赶紧拒绝了他递过来的糖。  
  
"不爱吃糖吗?"  
  
"孩子才容易被糖果诱惑。"  
  
麦迪文对这句话发出了一声赞扬的鼻音:"糖果虽说是不必要的产物，在犯罪这条路上却实在有用的很，他们被设计出艳俗色彩和腻人甜味来诱骗小孩，也将小孩设定成无法抵抗色彩与甜味的生物，好像甜心蜜糖是专门为了诱拐而生的。我为什么能够领养一个孩子呢?因为我实在太正常了，我温和亲切，待人友善，从没有人会认为麦迪文有什么问题，就像在莱恩过世之前，从没有人知道埃兰教授拥有莱恩。"  
  
确实没有人能真正了解麦迪文，即便是他的另一个人格。  
  
如果说罪犯是充满想象力的艺术家，侦探不过是评论家而已。我没法对麦迪文做出任何客观的评论，一个画家总在用颜料一遍一遍修饰画面的色彩构成，掩盖初稿的潦草廓形。  
  
"您对他的控制太强了，您在理想化地构建他的未来，之前所承诺的自由选择都被您过于强烈的个人意志掩盖了。"  
  
"这就是监护者的作用。"麦迪文不置可否，"我带他去注册了身份，几天后我领养了他。当我再次回到这幢空旷的房子，迎接我的早不是绝望和恐惧，无尽的欢欣和对生活的美好希望填满了我。为此我该感谢这三个劫犯，是他们给了我新生。  
  
只有孤独才是最要命的。杀死我的一直都是孤独。"  
  
麦迪文在屋子里种满了花。  
  
洛光着脚在花丛里踩着叶片和泥土跑来跑去，麦迪文逮住他给他套上一双白袜子，很快他又弄丢了一只，另一只松松耷拉在踝骨上跳上教授的沙发,将泥土蹭上麦迪文的白衬衫。  
  
"Med~"  
  
"Med~"  
  
"Med!"  
  
麦迪文啪得一下把书在他面前合上了。洛萨吓得往后一缩，用力打了一下麦迪文之后翻着肚皮扑通一声滚到了地板上。麦迪文紧张地俯下身来查看，洛萨已经自顾自地滚了三个圈，嘴里鼓着一团气撑起甜奶油般的两颊，双手当空乱抓试图捕捉一只飞舞的蝴蝶。  
  
洛萨不像麦迪文常年一副营养不良的惨状。他由于不见日光而苍白的皮肤在阳光房里渐渐晴朗起来，肩膀上晒出一些可爱的浅褐色小斑点。他坦诚地张开双腿又像那些故作害羞的妓女一样合拢，膝盖不耐烦地反复碰撞磨蹭着，尚未发育成熟的胸部鼓胀起来，顶着两颗愚昧的小乳头在棉布上突起两团浑圆的形状。  
  
"Lo."  
  
捕猎者一把抓住那只深灰色的蝴蝶，瞪着眼睛，凝神静气手掌紧握，猛然将它捏成了碎末。昆虫羽翼上的银灰色粉尘从指缝里漏出来，洛萨看了一会，张开两瓣湿漉漉的粉红色唇瓣，探出舌尖，一口将蝴蝶尸体吞了下去。  
  
他躺在原地咀嚼了好一会儿，又皱着眉打了两个滚摔进花丛，捏碎了一大片红玫瑰。  
  
"蝴蝶应该不好吃，他更爱蝌蚪。"麦迪文回忆，"我知道你这么看着我是想要说什么。我也很清楚关于做父亲的老一套话，曾经对孩子满怀憧憬做成自己做不到的事，老了之后却只希望孩子平安快乐，并成为一个好人。"  
  
洛用沾满红色玫瑰汁的双手砸碎了一只金鱼缸，蹲在一旁观察它们睁圆畸形浮肿眼睛奋力吐气。  
  
"可惜像我这样的人要怎么教导别人成为一个好人呢，我最多教会他凡事克制有分寸，至少不要往房间地板下藏尸体。"  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①出自神经漫游者
> 
> ②出自犯罪小说家


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有麦卡和洛卡洛注意。

"在我入狱之前，没有人知道我的莱恩，没有人知道我的洛，人们爱我是个孤身一人的钢铁处女。在我入狱之后，我所有无关紧要的社交关系都被扒了出来并添加戏剧性的猜测，好像我就应该肮脏混乱，同时欺骗了所有人。

多亏了那些通俗小说，人们快不相信世界上存在亲切温和、热衷于帮助老人的恶棍。"

是的，麦迪文说，我知道你会提到卡德加。

*

我的父亲——麦迪文截止至今的这一生没有经受过多少善意，同时经受的恶意也并不多——在我看来，世界上远有比他惨痛得多的故事，有人无论经历什么都能做一辈子快乐的羔羊。他的洛，如果遇见的不是麦迪文，可能会是一个永远善良的小傻瓜，或者更早堕落，谁知道呢。

艺术家总是有化平凡为悲苦的力量，这大概是他为什么吸引卡德加。那个学生如别人所说，是从来不知道阴暗面是什么的。

他在一次课堂上主动找上门来要求当教授的模特，此前经历过漫长的观察。他知道教授喜欢偏紫和粉红的色调(那是属于阳具崇拜的颜色)，喜欢木质香水，很甜的饮料，抽女烟，喜欢别人夸他的胡子，不碰酒精。

卡德加当然会成功，他很可爱，而且清楚自己可爱。麦迪文形容他脂肪微厚顺滑，皮肤雪白毛囊细微，小腹微突双腿圆润。温柔，肥沃，抚慰人心，鲁本斯的线条，提香的理想主义，波提切利永恒的春天。小洛不一样。洛萨相比起来更像席勒，道德败坏，棱角突出，攻击性，有一种神经质又下流的可爱。麦迪文在笔记本上用力画了一道转折锋利的线来表达洛萨，边上是另一道弧度饱满的曲线。麦迪文，正如亨伯特会在占有褐色的洛丽塔同时欣赏那些皮肤苍白的性感少女，他把卡德加领回家了。

卡德加没料到教授屋里还有个孩子，他迅速进入状态扮演一个友好的拜访者对过分可爱的孩子发出赞叹，并试图通过取悦小主人间接获得目标者的好感。

洛萨咬了他一口。

这种情况其实并不少见，很多不讨孩子喜欢的人都会遭遇不配合带来的尴尬，只要厚着脸皮继续或者转移注意即可。而卡德加向来极有魅力，从未遭遇过"不被喜欢"的情景，由"受人宠爱"形成的迷人特质顿时悄然无踪。他紧张得红了脸，踩着棕色皮靴的两脚并拢踏在一小块木纹上不知道往哪放。

"你不用太在意。"麦迪文向来不太能感应别人的情绪，坐到沙发上拍了拍大腿，洛就自然地爬上来面对着骑到教授腿上，麦迪文揽住孩子脆弱的脊背。

卡德加不知道该不该坐到边上，他靠自我激励强撑起来的勇气被一点微不足道的变故打得粉碎，背贴着门手足无措。麦迪文一点不理解他的难处，只是倒了两杯牛奶喊他坐过来，然后自己去洗澡了。卡德加缩在沙发角落端着其中一杯牛奶惊恐万分地承受了十五分钟来自洛萨的敌意。不怪他，卡德加才刚刚越过成熟的门槛，而这孩子的表现远远超过正常坏孩子的范畴了。

麦迪文走出浴室的时候看到洛萨两条腿绞住卡德加脖子把人按到木质地板上，还用一只大圆规卡着后者一只手腕钉在原地。两杯牛奶在地面上溅了好几块污渍，洛萨一只白袜子掉到卡德加胸前。卡德加头发上糊满了白色液体，后颈还枕着两枝打落的百合。他可怜兮兮地不敢打孩子，故而全无还手之力。

洛萨兴奋得像找到了新玩偶，以至于专心折磨卡德加，完全无视了麦迪文。

"洛，过来。"洛萨充耳不闻，麦迪文只好走上去把洛萨从卡德加身上解下来。男孩依依不舍，猴子似得两腿交叉攀着麦迪文的腰，还抓着卡德加的手臂不肯放，卡德加只好把左手悬在半空。

"他不是玩具，懂了吗?他和那些金鱼、蝴蝶、玫瑰花不一样，你要友好一点。"

新买的金鱼鼓着大眼泡原地甩尾巴，卡德加简直一团糟，半个小时前尚且端庄的发型经历过数次蹂躏，毛衣被木板勾出了老长一段线，脖子上开始显出淤青的痕迹。他金鱼似得睁着眼睛又看麦迪文又看洛萨，在地板上把自己蜷成一团。

麦迪文觉得他又像蝴蝶又像玫瑰，当然是被摧残过的那种。

"卡德加，你没事吗?"

"我....我我我没事，老师。"卡德加结结巴巴。

"抱歉，他没有恶意，你穿我的衣服吧，我带你去卧室。"

"老师，他....他很可爱...."卡德加扁着嘴强颜欢笑，被老师后半句话里施舍的惊喜打倒了。

于是麦迪文单手托着洛萨的屁股走进卧室，卡德加跟在教授身后。洛萨一路上都想要越过麦迪文的肩重新逮住卡德加，显然他已经对折磨新玩具上了瘾，迅速抛却所有敌意，并表达出可怖的热爱。卡德加左躲右闪以免被抓住头发。

麦迪文给了他一件黑色高领毛衣，卡德加把它撑得鼓鼓囊囊的。

"老师，你今天要开始吗?"卡德加畏畏缩缩，他不想把麦迪文的衣服撑变形，反正过一会儿也要脱。

"你想开始吗?"

卡德加一脸茫然，完全失去了做决定的能力。于是麦迪文善良地免除了这份尴尬。

"那就今天开始吧。"

真正和卡德加上床其实是在六七天之后，那时洛萨已经很习惯他的存在了，这反倒叫麦迪文有些隐秘地失落，他的男孩果真不是当他格外特殊，而是对任何感兴趣的大宠物都能够产生爱意。

麦迪文不至于对任何一个鲜活的屁股都急不可耐。他那沉睡的、潮湿的、疯疯癫癫的幼犬，约十四五岁，麦迪文不能确定他的具体年龄，肠骨顶还没向外展开，只能成为一个罪恶的梦境。麦迪文怀有救世主般接手一个残次品并将其完美重塑的念头，他不当洛萨是什么实验品，可以趁尚且无知愚昧的年龄榨干男孩的价值。当然，麦迪文不认为与人类现存道德有所偏颇的性关系真的会对一个孩子造成多大的影响——十四岁——罗马法典合法的婚姻年龄，任何一个受过牧师祝福的好色之徒，在脱下汗湿的华服之后，都有权利把阴茎插进新娘幼嫩的阴道里。只是那不是麦迪文。他的男孩不可能会是别人的，毕竟有谁真的配得上他疯狂的小精灵呢。

卡德加及时主动地顶进了这个空缺，又一个欲拒还迎的男孩——他成年了，但还是个男孩。

洛萨在夜半总是不肯安于睡眠，麦迪文给了他的洛半片药片，小心翼翼地磨去了三分之一的粉末，以免对孩子脆弱的内脏造成影响。教授昏昏沉沉的未成年小新娘蹭着能够接触到的每一块床单，他抱着麦迪文的腰，一条腿屈起来顶翻睡衣又垂下床沿，袜带下滑到一个颓废的高度，很快这具未被奸污过的小小裸体就困缚在了继父为之描绘的美梦之中。

卡德加在画板之后畏缩了一阵(麦迪文分不清这是扮演还是真实表现)又主动凑了过来。帕西留斯的女儿长着高贵乳房和肥大臀部，从画中男人漆黑的魔掌里挣脱而出，踏着浑圆脚跟一步一步走向造物主。教授瘦小的手每触碰到一块皮肤都在白色画布上染出一道污渍，那些油彩沿着乳蕾小腹一直沿到大腿内侧，浑身烂泥的小猪还是保持着双脚并拢站立的模特姿态，如同一位高贵的缪斯微微扭转颈部低头在画家额头上留下一个赐福之吻。

不过一旦操起来，他们就没法保持佛兰德斯贵族资产者似的惺惺作态和搔首弄姿了。他俩都摔在颜料盘上，卡德加忘却了一切尊敬爱戴将瘦弱的教授堵在酒柜和地毯的夹角，胡乱扯后者的衬衫，麦迪文右手还抓着两枝画笔，一直把笔尖磕到学生脊背。

他们在地上滚了有四十分钟。安静下来画了两个小时后，他们又做了一次，还是在地板上——麦迪文不想让颜料沾上沙发。那幅半成品油画变了性质，彩色泼得到处都是。他们都困了，以至于没注意到教授屋子里打倒了睡魔的小新娘踩着地毯走过去。

麦迪文第二天去学校的时候，卡德加哼哼唧唧不肯早起上课，麦迪文把早已活蹦乱跳的洛萨从床上捞起来，任由卡德加继续瘫在床上睡成一只懒猪。

麦迪文第一次带他到学校来，所有人都惊异于年轻且未婚的教授有这么一个漂亮的小儿子。图拉扬问教授知不知道卡德加在哪，麦迪文不确定卡德加是否想要图拉扬知道模特的事，只含糊其次他来拜访过。有人给洛送来一只冰淇淋，顶上浇了厚厚的果酱糖霜。漂亮的金色小疯子蹲在转椅上专心致志舔那只冰淇淋，旁边围了一大群试图给他画像的学生。洛萨穿着短裤屈着膝盖，底下是扣着袜带的白色袜子和圆头小皮鞋，麦迪文总觉得有人窥探男孩棉布底下天真的身体，于是走上前叫他放下两条竖到胸前的腿，洛萨不满地抬高嗓音喊了一声"med"，刚姿势端正了几分钟又蹬掉皮鞋把脚踩上了椅面。麦迪文没再管他——他多么爱洛这份粗野。莱恩曾经活得像个细腻多情的童贞女，忠诚、贤良、礼仪、承诺、责任，一切都在压垮他。洛就是那时的麦迪文，在错误的道路上逐步融化着年长者"生锈的灵魂"。莱恩的生命被冻住了。可他的生命如此辽阔，不会只献给美色与衰老。

洛萨的整个上午就在椅子上吃掉了所有甜食，每当他吃完什么想要离开去干点别的，就会有人塞给他更多的零食好叫他永远困在香甜的甜食转椅上。还有塞给麦迪文的，谁都知道教授热爱糖霜，但他可不好收买。麦迪文唯恐洛萨可爱的角栓形内脏被垃圾食品填满，赶紧把他带出学校拜托给了莫罗斯。

麦迪文在下课后路过了一个商场，他神使鬼差，在人群里晕头转向地走向儿童橱窗。教授默不作声，注意着孩子们的打扮，男孩们总是没什么新意，过分早熟，装腔作势，像未成年罪犯那样满地乱窜。女孩们身上有些伞状的圆群，上衣是绣了草莓的格子棉布，教授在心底不确认地比划洛身上每一个部位的尺寸，发育不全的胸脯，微微内弯的脊背，腰，鼓起的臀部，踩在地毯上的脚背，他不知道什么时候把目光投放在那些短小的裙子上了，廉价网纱，奶白色的蕾丝点缀在缎面小睡裙上。

女店员围着英俊寡言的教授乱转，叽叽喳喳地为他展示裙摆后腰的小拉链和后颈的水滴扣。麦迪文被围绕得有些不知所措。

"您的女儿多大了?"

"....16。"

"她一定是个美人!"

"是的。"

"她喜欢什么样的颜色，喜欢长裙吗?哪个女孩不想要一条旋转着的可爱裙子呢。"

"试试这些吧，胸部的棉垫能托起女孩发育起来的胸部。您看看这些活动软褶，即使孩子长大长高了，依然能穿下这条裙子。"

"下次带您的女儿一起来看看吧，孩子的妈妈呢?"

"死了。"

"噢抱歉，先生。"

总算叫她闭了嘴，麦迪文看了眼手上的购物袋，里面多了好几条白色的水溶蕾丝小裙子。他不自觉地弯了嘴角，拦了辆回家的车。此刻过路的一切都叫他满心欢喜，购物袋里的廉价裙子成了什么价值连城的珍宝。麦迪文紧紧握着两根牛皮绳，感觉手心发烫。

几天后就是万圣节，街道里早已装扮起来，那些小白裙子像是处女堕落前最后的圣洁假象。他的白色小新娘，可以与父亲一起度过一个静悄悄的，被幽灵环绕的婚礼。

麦迪文推门进来的时候看到孩子们操了这屋子里的任何东西。地毯、床铺、窗台、楼梯、书架，几乎都被他俩弄得潮水泛滥。现在洛萨正光裸着躺在布满伤痕的古董大桌上咀嚼麦迪文的烟——那张桌子是莱恩的手笔，麦迪文总觉得它很适合放进教堂里摆上一个耶稣受难相。

卡德加原本在桌上试图翻个身，一看到麦迪文一咕噜滚下了桌子砸上地板，落地声颇有分量。他靠着桌角龇牙咧嘴，深棕色木质衬得两个一丝不挂的男孩白到晃眼，像什么蓄意构图的色情画。

恐惧总是使人美丽。卡德加醉得一塌糊涂。麦迪文讨厌酒精，那些都是莱恩留下的。洛萨窜下木桌一下跳进教授怀里，麦迪文搂着怀里晴朗又冒着酒气的肉体，很难推测出他们俩到底是谁怂恿谁干了这事。洛萨两腿之间一直往下流黏糊糊的液体，事实上麦迪文不怎么生气，他只是对吓哭他的学生兴趣盎然。

不过两个小时(莫罗斯两个小时前把洛萨送回家)，一个没被奸污过的小新娘就不复存在了。罪恶的梦境变得轻松起来，七个月的美色，七个月的温柔，全部都被浪费掉——这本是一件七天就能干成的事。

"他....他爬到我身上来。"卡德加在麦迪文关上房门的时候解释。麦迪文的眼前出现了一个被告席，他的学生嚷嚷着"各位陪审团尊敬的女士先生们，我要告诉你们一件怪事，是她引诱了我。她主动勾引父亲的客人。"——这就像一次文明对蛮荒的入侵。小白猪快要被行刑前的磨刀声吓垮了。

"他说了什么吗?"

"他叫我书呆子。"

这显然是跟麦迪文学的，麦迪文有时候就这么叫卡德加，"卡德加"没有"书呆子"好记，发音也和"麦德"更相似一点。

"他开心吗?"

"我想....是的。"

其实这时候麦迪文该同意他的罪行"好啦好啦，我知道是他""罗马法典规定一个女孩子可以在十二岁结婚，一个十四岁的小男孩又算得了什么呢?"可麦迪文只是朝他面无表情地笑了笑，转身把学生关进屋子里了。

卡德加试图补偿什么，一整晚远远地跟在教授屁股后面欲言又止，不敢靠得过近，同时也说不出什么话来。他只是绝望地等待一个被原谅的信息，如果得不到——麦迪文有点好奇他会不会哭哭啼啼地求饶。而勾引父亲的客人实行苟合的小姘妇笑嘻嘻地伏在继父怀里对卡德加眉来眼去。麦迪文从上往下撸他的脊背摸得他喉咙里咕噜咕噜叫。

"书呆子。"洛萨高声喊道，麦迪文回头，卡德加躲到门后面去了。

麦迪文毫不怀疑卡德加描述的是真实情况，他半真半假地回想起昨天晚上客厅口闪过的小小黑影——一个好奇的、淫荡的、卑劣的、意志薄弱、毫无美德的男孩。因为父亲从不和他做那种事，他可以找父亲的小客人试一试(一个同样软弱的男孩)。麦迪文都快忘了洛不是个小傻瓜，谁知道他那十四年的地窖生活目睹了几次父母之间病态的强迫式交媾呢，谁知道"未被奸污"的小男孩是不是至始至终只存在于教授幻想里。多简单，爬上一个成年人的床，跪倒对方的肚子上，伸出舌头，在对方嘴唇上吮出淤痕，张开双腿，选择贡献自己或者拔出利剑插到对方同样年轻的身体里去。

"书呆子。"麦迪文把洛萨放到沙发上，"脱衣服，我还没画完。"

*

洛萨捏着一枝笔试图给卡德加画出两排胡须，他在后者身上乱戳，对每一个凸起或凹陷的点都兴致勃勃。

卡德加身上好几块皮肤都被磨出了淤斑，青青紫紫地同颜料交错在一起。他依旧对交媾对象心怀愧疚，不敢躲闪，洛萨仰起头舔了口卡德加的嘴唇，心满意足，又在上面咬出一块血肿。

卡德加抖了抖，他现在彻底地成了一只怪物。麦迪文替他扣好衬衫顶上的纽扣，盖住一大片延到腿根的蓝紫色颜料痕迹。

"怪物不是只要穿件破T恤就好了吗?"卡德加犹犹豫豫地发问。他面色绯红，不敢直视教授的眼睛，于是不确定地看麦迪文后梳的鬓角和耳根上的玳瑁镜架，又低头看麦迪文衣摆下紧紧包裹住腰身的墨绿色麂皮马甲。

"我可不生产没品味的怪物。"麦迪文.弗兰肯斯坦教授支了一下镜框，转头向洛萨招手，"怪物新娘，快过来。"

洛萨正在沙发上乱跳着踩其中一只掉下来的白色高筒袜。沙发上起起伏伏一个个小小的陷坑阴影。那些丝绸、蕾丝、薄纱在男孩细长的身体上薄雾般旋转降落。金发、濡湿的睫毛，廉价妓女闪着紫色亮片的眼影和涂歪了的烂红色唇膏点缀在他白玫瑰似的脸颊上有种被玷污了的怪异感。一个肮脏堕落的小新娘，该有人扯开那身破烂的婚纱，把手指探进漂白到发蓝的薄纱裙里。

洛萨提着裙摆摇摇晃晃走到卡德加身边，挽住了丈夫的胳膊。

"你们真般配。"麦迪文像每个哄小孩的父母那样真心实意，无奈卡德加近日太习惯揣测老师的意图，一时摸不清这句话意义何在，只犹豫地笑了一下。

"走吧，男孩们，去寻找猎物。"

*

捕猎者终有被捕猎的一天，更何况从一开始，他们就不像捕猎者。要我说，更像毫无经验的猎犬和宠物猪。当有谁的獠牙率先亮出来，麦迪文就站在远远的身后，站在深夜空旷血腥的山谷里，拖着平滑绵长的嗓音——"快跑吧，小猪。

"虽然这个罪名被默认为麦迪文.埃兰所为，但卡德加的事与我无关。"麦迪文的这句话在各个场合一遍一遍不厌其烦地重复，"他是我最好的学生，以后也会成为伟大的艺术家。"

麦迪文的表演型人格在必要的时候极有说服力，他能瞬间从乏味冷漠的语调中演变出痛苦和内心挣扎。那双绿眼睛望着你的时候，没人能直视其中蒙着迷雾的软弱控诉。

"人都活在阴沟里，至少他会是仰望天空的那一个。"


End file.
